Fantaisie du Nouvel An 2018 Food Wars version
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Souma décide d'ouvrir le Yukihira le Jour de l'An afin d'accueillir les habitués en l'occasion des formules spéciales nouvelle année. Isshiki-senpai lui propose alors de l'assister avec des motifs bien ultérieurs en tête. Yaoi. IsshiSoma


_Disclaimers : Food Wars ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2018 à toutes et à tous et ensuite voici la première fic que je fais sur le fandom de Shokugeki no Soma aka Food Wars avec comme couple du IsshiSoma. Bon, comme j'écris ma vision des personnages, il se peut que vous les trouviez OOC (après tout je ne suis pas dans la tête des mangakas pour faire exactement comme dans le manga). La fic se passe aussi avant l'arrivée de père d'Erina et je suis une adepte du fluff donc les allergiques à la guimauve, cette fic n'est pas pour vous. En tous cas voilà. Bonne lecture et Bonne année. :)**

Le soleil fut déjà levé quand Souma somnolait tranquillement, bercé par le chant des oiseaux en ce matin d'hiver. Il s'agissait du premier jour de la nouvelle année et le roux voulut paresser un peu avant de se préparer pour...Tiens, il se sentait étrangement bien, comme enveloppé d'une douce chaleur bien agréable. C'est bien doux aussi, pensa-t-il en effleurant de sa main une surface tiède et lisse..."Eh bien, je ne te savais pas aussi fripon, Souma-kun."

Souma ouvrit lentement les yeux pour rencontrer des prunelles cyanes rieuses et un sourire mutin. "Isshiki-senpai!?, s'exclama-t-il en s'apercevant qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de Satoshi qui fut allongé à coté de lui seulement vêtu d'un bonnet sur la tête, mais que fais-tu dans mon lit?, le questionna-t-il en tentant de ne pas s'attarder sur le corps nu devant lui.

Il était habitué de voir son senpai seulement vêtu d'un tablier mais le voir dans sa nudité aussi près le désarçonait un peu bizarrement. _Mais pourquoi je rougis, moi?_ Satoshi, de son coté, fut ravi de voir que Souma-kun ne semblait pas indifférent à son charme. "J'avais froid, tout seul, dans ma chambre, répondit-il en le serrant davantage contre lui, mmmm, ta chaleur corporelle est si douce et agréable.

\- Et si tu mettais un pyjama pour dormir comme tout le monde?, maugréa Souma en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son ainé qui fit la moue.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les calins, Souma-kun?, s'enquit alors tristement le brun avec une mine déçue, c'est bon pour commencer la journée, tu sais?

\- C'est la première fois que j'entends ça, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant, bon, comme tu es là, je voulais te demander si ça ne te dérangeait pas si je prenais quelques légumes de saison dans le jardin.

\- Ben, ils sont pour tous les résidents de l'Etoile Polaire donc fais-toi plaisir, répondit Satoshi avec un petit sourire, tu comptes en faire quoi par simple curiosité?

\- Je vais me rendre dans mon sanctuaire pour fêter dignement cette nouvelle année, déclara fièrement Souma en se levant.

\- Dans ce cas, j'aimerai t'accompagner. Ça me fera une petite sortie hors de l'académie.

\- Si tu veux, fit Souma en se levant, mais va t'habiller, s'il te plait."

Satoshi ne répondit si ce n'est par un de ses sourires débonnaires habituels. Il savait où Souma-kun avait décidé d'aller et rien que ça attisait plus sa curiosité au sujet de son cadet. _Ainsi j'en saurai plus sur toi, Souma-kun._ Et cette simple pensée lui apportait une très grande satisfaction.

Souma trouvait le vestibule bien vide quand il revint du jardin, un cageot de légumes sur les bras. Il avait juste pris ce qui lui manquait vu qu'il en avait profité pour réapprovisionner les stocks du Yukihira durant la période de Noël ce qui serait amplement suffisant pour préparer les paniers-repas de la nouvelle année, appelés jûbako qu'il emplirait d'osechi, la cuisine que l'on servait pour cette occasion et qui pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi. Ça sera l'occasion de stimuler sa créativité.

Le roux espérait aussi que ses amis passèrent de bonnes vacances, la majorité étant rentrée voir leurs familles et travailler en même temps comme lui pour les fêtes de fin d'année comme ce fut la cas pour Tadokoro, Nikumi, Takumi et son frère. Nakiri, quant à elle, passait les fêtes en compagnie de sa cousine.

Bref, tout le monde en était à ses propres occupations même s'il se demandait pourquoi Isshiki-senpai restait ici. La voix de Fumio-san le tira de ses pensées. "Tu pars aussi mon petit Souma?, demanda la vieille dame en croquant dans une galette de riz pilé, son apéritif favori pour le Nouvel An mais qui était passé de mode depuis bien longtemps. Les traditions se perdent, avait-elle l'habitude de penser amèrement.

\- Oui, je retourne au Yukihira, expliqua le roux en portant son cageot, et Isshiki-senpai m'accompagne.

\- Oui, je suis curieux de voir comment Souma-kun tient le restaurant qui lui est si cher, déclara un Satoshi tout habillé qui le rejoignit.

Souma savait que son senpai avait une certaine classe quand il s'habillait pour les grandes occasions mais il le trouvait encore plus charislatique avec une tenue sobre. Isshiki-senpai ne portait qu'un simple col roulé noir avec un jean et un manteau en cuir. Ses chaussures furent des mocassins tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique mais il continuait à émaner de lui cette aura tranquille et apaisante. Et voilà que j'ai encore envie de rougir, c'est un peu énervant.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Souma-kun?, s'enquit alors Satoshi avec un petit sourire un tantinet taquin.

\- Rien, répondit Souma en fuyant son regard, on y va, Fumio-san.

\- Bon courage les garçons, salua la gardienne du dortoir en les regardant partir. Elle-même avait décidé de préparer du mochi en compagnie du principal Nakiri, histoire de se remémorer du bon vieux temps. "Je leur en laisserai un peu pour quand ils reviendront, se dit-elle en prenant son balais pour faire le nettoyage de la nouvelle année. Autant en profiter quand personne n'était là.

Souma et Isshiki-senpai arrivèrent dans le quartier où se trouvait le Yukihira en début d'après-midi étant donné le long trajet à faire pour quitter l'académie Tootsuki. Satoshi admirait l'allée commerciale où Souma-kun l'avait emmené, l'allée marchande Sumiredôri. Il se prit à aimer cette ambiance vivante où tout le monde se connaissait et bavardait tranquillement tout en se souhaitant une bonne année. Les marchands saluèrent même gentiment le roux tout en lui demandant des nouvelles de son père. "Malheureusement, répondit Souma en posant le cageot devant son restaurant, il est occupé cette année donc il n'y aura pas de concours.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Tomita-san, le président du quartier, de toute manière, on viendra quand même au Yukihira ce soir pour le repas spécial Nouvel An, il regarda ensuite Satoshi, qui est ce jeune homme? Un camarade de ton lycée?

\- Oui, je suis Satoshi, un simple senpai venu pour admirer le travail de mon cadet, répondit gentiment Satoshi en passant un bras autour des épaules de Souma sans crier gare, Souma-kun est un élève très prometteur.

\- Ah ça, fit Tomita-san en souriant, ses talents culinaires ne font aucun doute même s'il n'est toujours pas arrivé à battre son père.

\- Ça ne serait que tarder, répliqua fièrement Yukihira en retirant le bras de son sempai pour soulever le rideau de fer, voilà le Yukihira, poursuivit-il en présentant l'établissement à Isshiki-senpai, ah, comme ça m'avait manqué." Et au moins, l'ouvrir aujourd'hui permettra de se faire un peu d'argent de poche pour les mois à venir.

Satoshi admira l'intérieur du restaurant qui fut aussi sobre qu'il avait pensé. Toutefois, le brun ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'atmosphère très conviviale. Il fut coupé dans sa rêverie par Souma-kun qui lui ordonna : "Comme tu veux me voir à l'oeuvre, tu seras mon commis, déclara-t-il en préparant les ingredients et les boites à jûbako vides, je dois faire des jûbakos pour des clients et dès sept heures du soir, la clientèle commencera à affluer, il attacha son ruban blanc sur la tête, mon père est avec moi d'habitude mais seul, ça va être coton de tout gérer." Il se souvint de son stage au Shino's et il ne voulait pas faire les mêmes erreurs.

Satoshi retira son manteau en souriant, faire équipe avec Souma-kun... _Mmmm, c'est un peu comme un cadeau de Noël en retard_. Le brun ne se cachait pas qu'il avait toujours été curieux au sujet de l'alchimie qu'il y aurait entre eux si jamais ils travaillaient ensemble et ce moment était l'occasion rêvée. "D'accord, Souma-kun, accepta-t-il en se retroussant les manches, il suffit juste que tu me donnes les directives et que tu me passes à tablier.

\- Ok."

Tous deux passèrent donc l'après-midi à faire des jûbako en cuisine avant que Souma n'ouvre le restaurant une fois la nuit tombée. Satoshi l'assista autant dans la cuisine que dans le service où il donnait les commandes en se faisant souvent complimenter par les clientes qui le trouvaient beau garçon. Il y eut aussi des amis de Souma-kun qui étaient passés le voir pour le saluer, même la timide Mayumi qui lui avait apporté des oranges à déguster. "C'est sympa, Mayu, la remercia Souma avant de poser rapidement le sac dans la cuisine pour ensuite retourner aux fourneaux.

Satoshi se mit à apprécier l'ambiance chaleureuse émanant de cette soirée où beaucoup d'habitués dégustaient joyeusement les plats spéciaux Jour de l'An du Yukihira, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Certes, il ne niait pas qu'il avait ressenti une petite pointe de jalousie en voyant le regard que Mayu avait lancé à Souma-kun mais en le contemplant dans sa cuisine en train de préparer les plats avec passion tout en les innovant un peu grâce à ce qu'il avait appris à l'académie, Satoshi sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en sentant une bouffée d'amour gonfler son coeur. Souma-kun lui ressemblait sur beaucoup de points mais il avait en lui cette ferveur qui lui manquait cruellement, lui qui était plutôt du genre à prendre son temps de la même manière qu'il s'occupait de son jardin.

 _C'est pour cette raison que je vais tout faire pour qu'il exploite pleinement ses capacités._ Souma-kun pouvait faire bouger les choses et il mourut d'envie d'être à ses cotés quand ce changement se produirait. Ceci dit, ils furent tous deux un peu épuisés à la fermeture. "Il reste un jûbako dans la cuisine, constata Souma pendant qu'ils rangèrent les ustensiles nettoyés à leur place, on n'aura qu'à le manger au dortoir.

\- C'est une bonne idée."

Souma ferma alors le restaurant avec un petit sourire puis tous deux rentrèrent à l'académie en bavardant tranquillement. "En tous cas, merci de m'avoir aidé, Isshiki-senpai, fit le roux une fois qu'ils furent rentrés au dortoir.

Ils avaient décidé de rester dans sa chambre pour déguster le panier-repas. "C'est normal et j'ai pu te voir à l'oeuvre ainsi, déclara Satoshi en commençant à manger ue crevette marinée, mmm, décilieux. Le mélange de nos deux cuisines est fantastique.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Souma en avalant une bouchée d'une tranche de tofu grillé, on devrait faire èquipe plus souvent, poursuivit-il avant de demander au brun, au fait, pourquoi as-tu caché ton nom à tout le monde?

\- Les gens ont tendance à changer en l'entendant la plupart du temps, répondit vaguement Satoshi en haussant les épaules avant de continuer à manger, ah, Fumio-san nous a laissé du mochi dans la salle à manger, je vais le ramener.

\- Ça tombe bien, Sakaki m'a laissé une bouteille d'amazake pour l'accompagner, répliqua ensuite Souma en sortant la bouteille sous son lit, comme c'est du sake peu alcoolisé, nous pouvons en boire un peu.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais ramener deux coupelles à sake, lui dit le brun en se levant pour sortir de la chambre.

Souma en profita pour réfléchir à la confusion qu'il commençait à ressentir au contact d'Isshiki-senpai. La présence de son ainé l'avait toujours stimulé dans sa créativité mais, après avoir passé la journée avec lui, après qu'ils eurent cuisiner ensemble, le roux le voyait autrement. Tout d'abord, il accepta le fait qu'Isshiki-senpai avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le rendit séduisant, surtout quand il se montrait tel qu'il était, sans faux-semblants. Il avait aussi cette impression que son ainé ne lui avait pas encore montré l'étendue de son talent.

Cependant, Souma n'eut pas le dire de penser davantage vu qu'Isshiki-senpai venait de revenir... Avec un bol de mochi, deux petites coupelles de sake, le tout vêtu seulement de son tablier. Si Souma s'y était habitué avec le temps, là, quelque chose dans la gestuelle d'Isshiki-senpai le fit frissonner d'une drôle de manière. Ses mouvements semblaient plus... sensuels. Il eut chaud. "Eh bien, Souma-kun, murmura Satoshi à voix basse quand il s'assit en face de lui, ça va? Tu as l'air bizarre."

Cette voix. Grave, un peu rauque, habituellement intimidante. Habituellement. Parce qu'à cet instant, elle lui évoquait un écho primal, un envoutant et lancinant appel.

Isshiki-senpai l'attirait et à ce moment précis, en se noyant devant les iris cyans rendus sombres par un désir qui lui avait été jusqu'alors inconnu, Souma en eut la confirmation. "Qu'as-tu pensé de moi quand je travaillais au Yukihira, Isshiki-senpai?, lui demanda-t-il en regardant Satoshi mettre le jûbako a moitié entamé qu'il avait préalablement renfermé et le bol de mochi ainsi que les coupelles de coté avant d'avancer lentement à quatre pattes devant lui d'un geste félin.

Le brun avait pris la décision de le séduire franchement avant de revenir dans sa chambre, et en admirer les joues de Souma-kun prendre des teintes carmines au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui. "Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense, Souma-kun?, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, je suis encore plus amoureux de toi."

Souma n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les lèvres de son ainé happèrent les siennes en un baiser lent et profond. Ce fut son premier et même s'il y répondait avec maladresse, il ne put que succomber à la vague de chaleur qui se propagea à travers tout son corps, surtout lorsque la main d'Isshiki-senpai se mit à caresser son torse sous son pull, effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts, avec la même précaution qu'il eut envers les légumes qu'il récoltait. "Mmmm."

Les sensations déferlaient, son corps devint fiévreux sous le baiser et les bruits de succion bien indécents qui l'accompagnèrent quand Satoshi avait profité que ses lèvres furent entrouvertes pour suçoter le bout de sa langue. "Mmmmm, ta bouche est appétissante, Souma-kun, sussura Satoshi en souriant face à l'air échevelé qu'eut son cadet, je vois que mon baiser t'a fait beaucoup d'effet. Tu veux continuer ou...?

\- Isshiki-senpai, le coupa Souma en se grattant la tempe, euh, tout d'abord, sache qu'il n'y aura qu'avec toi que je serai comme ça et, oui, je veux bien continuer, il l'attira à lui, je veux expèrimenter plein de choses avec toi et personne d'autre."

Son ainé fut plus que touché par cette déclaration si maladroite. _Quelle mignonne façon de dire "Je t'aime"._ "Bien, déclara Satoshi en retirant son tablier, alors appelle-moi par mon prénom et maintenant, j'aimerai bien voir si ton corps est aussi succulent que tes lèvres, poursuivit-il en lui retirant un à un ses vêtements jusqu'au ce qu'il fut aussi nu que lui. "Mmmm, bon appétit, murmura le brun en lapant un de ses tétons pour mieux le sucer avec gourmandise.

Souma se mordit les lèvres face à cette sensation aussi déroutante qu'excitante. Ainsi, même les hommes prenaient leur pied de cette manière, il plongea les mains dans les mèches brunes de Satoshi quand celui-ci passa à l'autre bourgeon qui durcit bien vite sous cette bouche vorace. "Quel délice, sussura le brun avant commençant à lécher avidement le torse, ta peau crémeuse est si soyeuse sous ma langue, je ne vais pas m'en lasser."

Souma ne put que gémir sous les sillons brûlants que laissait Satoshi au fur et à mesure qu'il explorait son corps de sa bouche avide en descendant de plus en plus bas. Son ainé mit alors deux doigts dans sa bouche qu'il suça sans trop comprendre pourquoi avant de pousser un cri étouffé en sentant Satoshi le prendre en bouche sans crier gare.

Ce dernier usa de son autre main pour se toucher tellement la sensation d'avoir Souma-kun entre ses lèvres l'émoustillait. Il lâcha sa friandise à regret cependant pour commencer la préparation en retirant ses doigts de la bouche de son futur amant. "Ça va te faire bizarre au début, lui expliqua Satoshi en faisant un doigt doucement en lui, je vais faire en sorte que cela te soit plus agréable."

Souma se crispa un peu avant que Satoshi se mit à lui caresser doucement sa virilité tout en faisant bouger le doigt en lui. Le plaisir qu'il commençait à ressentir le distraya un peu au point qu'il se rendit à peine compte du second doigt qui suivit. Le roux ne niait pas qu'il trouvait ça étrange..."Ah!" C'était quoi l'endroit que Satoshi venait de toucher? _C'est comme si_..."Anh!" Il ressentit une multitude de décharges de plaisir au fur et à mesure que son ainé effleurait cette place, il ne put décrire cette sensation tellement elle était inouïe. "Bien, tu es prêt, fit Satoshi en retirant doucement ses doigts tout en contemplant le visage écarlate de Souma-kun dont des petites larmes perlaient de ses yeux.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il est adorable_. "Bon, continua-t-il en se positionnant entre ses jambes, passons au plat principal. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que c'est douloureux. Si jamais tu ne le supportes pas, je stopperai tout.

\- T'inquiète, le rassura Souma avec un grand sourire, je supporterai."

Satoshi s'en voulut de le faire à même le sol mais son envie, tout comme celle de Souma-kun d'ailleurs dont les yeux dorés le regardaient avec une anticipation non feinte, fut trop grande. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du roux et commença à le pénétrer doucement. "Je suis désolé, excusa-t-il en s'apercevant du visage transi de douleur de son cadet, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. "

Souma respira un bon coup face à cette fermeté qui lui fit mal avant de reprendre son souffle quand Satoshi fut entièrement en lui. Celui-ci le calina en guise d'excuses. "Pardon de t'avoir fait du mal, mon petit Souma-kun, murmura le brun d'un ton larmoyant, ça va?

\- La douleur commence à s'estomper, répondit Souma en lui rendant son étreinte, et bé, niveau taille, il n'y a rien à redire, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire en sentant la présence de Satoshi en lui. C'était dur et agréablement brûlant maintenant qu'il souffrait plus... Et ça palpitait aussi. "Nnnn, gémit-il en le sentant enfler encore plus.

\- Ouah, Souma-kun! Tu es vraiment réceptif, s'étonna Satoshi en le voyant gémir de plaisir, je n'ai pas encore bouger, tu sais? Mais vu tes réactions toutes mignonnes, je vais commencer, finit-il en ponctuant ce qu'il venait de dire d' un petit coup de rein.

\- Ah!" Souma n'avait plus mal et ce que venait de faire Satoshi l'embrasa d'un coup. "Tu peux le faire encore, Satoshi?, demanda-t-il le visage pivoine et la respiration haletante.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Satoshi en mouvant de nouveau son bassin d'une manière plus approfondie, le moment de la dégustation a commencé."

Souma se laissa alors aller en succombant à l'excitation qui montait en lui au fur et à mesure que son amant bougea. Il admira les yeux cyans d'un regaed lascif comme pour l'encourager à aller plus vite tandis que Satoshi répondit en imposant un rythme plus rapide, les prunelles perdues dans ces iris dorées si ensorcelantes. Son Souma-kun s'étrécissait de plus en plus au fil de leur étreinte passionnée. Son fourreau de chair lui était si accueillant qu'il voulut se nicher davantage en lui dans des mouvements de bassin plus profonds, avec les cris et les gémissements de Souma comme seule musique, sensuelle mélodie accompagnée des percussions de leurs hanches qui claquaient à chaque va et vient de la part du brun.

Le roux se mordit les dents quand Satoshi percuta de nouveau cette place qui lui avait presque fait perdre raison tout-à-l'heure avant de pousser un long rãle en sentant son amant le caresser d'une poigne tantôt douce, tantôt ferme. Il ne put que jouir face à ce raz-de-marée passionnel qui l'emporta tout en ressentant une douce chaleur se répandre en lui suivi de la voix rauque de Satoshi qui murmura amoureusement son nom avec abandon.

Le brun se retira alors doucement de lui, lui faisant ressentir un étrange vide mais Souma fut trop épuisé par ce qu'il venait de faire pour dire à Satoshi combien il avait aimé ce qu'ils avaient partagé et qu'il ne serait pas contre pour le refaire. Le brun en profita alors pour le porter et le mettre au lit, heureux de voir un sourire comblé sur les lèvres de Souma-kun avant de ranger les restes dans le frigidaire du dortoir, faisant fi de sa nudité coutumière.

Satoshi rejoignit de nouveau Souma-kun ensuite pour le caliner dans son sommeil et dormir à son tour quand il vit le soleil se lever depuis la fenêtre de la chambre du roux.

L'aube venait de se lever, l'aube d'une nouvelle année qui se profilait.

Satoshi eut un petit sourire.

Nul doute que celle-ci serait riche en aventures palpitantes faites de découvertes et de défis mais avec Souma-kun à ses cotés, Satoshi se disait que cela suffisait à son bonheur.

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour les autres fics et les requêtes. La prochaine Fantaisie événementielle sera celle de la Saint Valentin. Au programme : une fic Haikyuu (je n'ai pas décidé pour le couple) et une fic Fairy Tail (avec pleiiiiin de couples rares). A bientôt. :)**


End file.
